The present invention relates to an oral jet rinse and teeth cleaning device for family household purposes utilizing direct lavatory water pressure to produce a powerful jet of water to aid in the removal of food particles and debris from gums and teeth as part of a daily dental hygiene program.
Much attention has been given to the care and preservation of the teeth and gums, to substances used, and to various types of apparatus employing a jet of water for cleaning the teeth and massaging the gums. Such apparatus are old and well known in the arts and are generally characterized as being structurally complex, expensive to manufacture, and unsightly or inconvenient to use. The present device overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art.
One form of prior art of the invention is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,501 which employs a dental massage device that fits over and "grips" the exterior surface of a conventional faucet aerator in a sealing relationship therewith. A nozzle is connected to the device by means of a flexible conduit to eject water in a spray. Disadvantages known associated with this form of prior art include; 1) faucet aerators are not manufactured in one standard size, consequently, the "grip" design for the device may not fit and seal around all aerators, 2) the "grip" design is not a positive locking mechanism, but utilizes a "friction fit" method which may slip due the employment of water pressure, and 3) the o-ring used to provide a sealing surface is an unrestrained o-ring and may shift or dislodge during repeated insertion of the faucet aerator.
Another form of prior art of the invention is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,870 which is a dental hygiene device that also utilizes faucet water as a water source. It employs a fitting that replaces the faucet aerator and a connecting device that fits over and clamps to the fitting to utilize faucet water. A nozzle is connected to the device by means of a flexible conduit to eject water in a spray. The device also employs a pressure relief device to ensure the water pressure does not exceed a preset value. Disadvantages known associated with this form of prior art include; 1) the removable portion of the device is unsightly and cumbersome, 2) the fitting that replaces the faucet aerator is unsightly and does not resemble a conventional faucet aerator, 3) the fitting that replaces the faucet aerator is an "open" fitting and does not contain an aerator to aerate the water or to shape the water so that it flows in a formed and steady stream, and 4) the fitting that replaces the faucet aerator does not restrict the flow of water for water conservation.
Related prior art of the invention for providing pulsed jets of water which are directed against the teeth and gums for the purpose of cleaning the teeth and massaging the gums is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,167, 4,302,186, 4,337,040, and 4,989,590 which utilize an electric pump, refillable water reservoir and hand held nozzles. Certain disadvantages are known associated with this form of prior art. These include; 1) the use of electricity (especially in the presence of water) imposes inherent hazards of burns, electrocution and fire caused by operator error, damaged electrical cord or plug or damaged unit, 2) operation of the electric pumping system produces noise which may awaken or disturb sleeping family members during early morning or late evening hours, 3) limited capacity water reservoirs must be refilled as the water is spent (the operator must turn off the device, refill the reservoir with water, then turn the device back on to continue operations), 4) the use of moving parts in the device increases the chance of components/parts breakdown and repair, 5) the pumping system and reservoir is relatively bulky and consumes valuable counter space at lavatory sink counters, and 6) due to it's complexity, the cost of this form of prior art is expensive and not affordable to many households.
The present invention contains none of the disadvantages of the prior art. Through its simplicity of design and lack of moving parts of electricity, safety and convenience are increased, while noise, cost and maintenance is reduced. The specialized design of the quick disconnect coupling allows direct utilization of household faucet water pressure with the added benefits of limitless quantities of water, and controllable water temperature/pressure through adjustment of the hot and cold water taps.